codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwater Adventure
Underwater Adventure is the 15th episode of season 5 and the 110th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode starts with Jeremy in his room with his computer looking for something like a . When he was going to sleep, he finds what he's searching, takes the coordinates and says that tomorrow will tell it to the others. The next morning, everyone (except Jeremy) are in the cafeteria talking about how much girlfriends Odd has recently had, then Aelita asks where is Jeremy. Then, he and Ulrich arrive. Jeremy say that he hardly slept last night. Aelita says he needs to more sleep, but Jeremy changes the conversation saying that he spent the night looking for something on the Digital Sea and thinks he found, Yumi asks what he found and Jeremy says a . Odd mocks saying he's becoming a zombie only for a Replika. Jeremy explains that if X.A.N.A. survived is because they must be hiding somewhere and thought he found, so he tells them to go to the Digital Sea now. Odd says he hasn't yet finished eating. Once in the Factory, Jeremy virtualizes the Lyoko-Warriors and immediately goes with the Skid into the Digital Sea. Aelita asks the coordinates. Along the way, Odd complains that not allowed to finish eating. Finally all get fed up and tell him to shut up. At the same time, they're getting closer to the mysterious Replika and essence of X.A.N.A. is stronger. Everything was very calm, which Ulrich and Yumi seems strange because if they are near the house of X.A.N.A. should be guards watching, despite Skid is invisible. When only needed very little to arrive, the Digital Sea turns red. They immediately think it's an attack but Jeremy tells them to be the essence of X.A.N.A. there, but X.A.N.A.-Sissi appears with X.A.N.A.-William's , three s and a attack with torpedoes that removing the invisibility at the Skid. At once the action begins, the Nav Skids go for battle: Yumi fights against X.A.N.A.-Sissi, Ulrich against the Shark and Odd against the Kongres. Monsters take them away from Skid, Aelita say that this is very dangerous and they should to return. Jeremy acceptes, but suddenly something appears on the screen: the . Aelita realizes that X.A.N.A. led them into a trap. Jeremy tells them it is urgent to return because Aelita is alone with Kalamar. Then decide to change adversary, now Odd vs Sharks (now they're two), Ulrich vs X.A.N.A.-Sissi and Yumi vs Kongres. Sharks begin to bite Odd's Nav Skid, and he, who is furious at not eating, says he won't be the Shark's food and just throws a torpedo in the mouth and both and goes to help Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich have serious problems and have almost lost all energy. Jeremy proposes devirtualize the Lyoko-Warriors and recreate the Skid, then Aelita says no and activates the thrusters at full speed and goes towards Yumi, on that achieves striking a Kongre destroying it and Yumi uses the distraction caused to destroy the other two. X.A.N.A.-Sissi is pursuing Ulrich and he says: "You made a mistake recording to possess Sissi, X.A.N.A, she knows nothing of vehicles". That crosses Ulrich fast and X.A.N.A.-Sissi almost crashes into a column, to avoid she had to slow down and Ulrich devirtualizes her instantly. The Kalamar gets closer and Yumi cannot do anything because she doesn't have energy enough, and her Nav Skid reconnects to Skid. When all seems lost, Odd comes with two torpedoes and destroys the Kalamar, the other Lyoko-Warriors congratulate Odd and they decide to return. In the Factory, the Lyoko-Warriors believe it was all just a hoax by X.A.N.A. but Ulrich says that if this were true, the Digital Sea had returned to blue when they destroyed all monsters, then Aelita realizes that he's right and that wasn't just a trap, and also it could be the main Replika. Jeremy then says that they have to upgrade the Skid and the Nav Skids to go again. Yumi suddenly realizes that Odd is gone, and Ulrich says they know where he is. They go to the cafeteria knowing that Odd is there, to reach are right but realize that Odd ate all the food. All are angry but he says give her food was the least he could do since he has saved the day. All look at him with anger and say he's dead and start chasing him. Gallery Episode110.jpg|The Rorkal with X.A.N.A.-Sissi. KalamarSkid.jpg|The Kalamar boring the Skid. ca:Ľaventura sub-aqüàtica es:Aventura submarina fr:Aventure sous-marine it:Avventura sottomarina pt:Aventura subaquática Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes